Future Diaries VS The Hunters
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Sequel to Future Diaries: Death Battle. My own FD universe. Yukiteru and his gang finally met the Past Diary Users, they hung out and things were okay between them. But now they have a new enemy to face, a new set of Diary Holders!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to a New World

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI.**

Date Uploaded: October 23, 2017- Monday.

 **Note:** Advanced apologies for the OOC'.

 **Summary: Sequel to** ** _Future Diaries: Death Battle_** **. My own FD universe. Yukiteru and his gang finally met the Past Diary Users, they hung out and things were okay between them. But now they have a new enemy to face, a new set of Diary Holders?!**

 **WARNING! OC'S INVOLVED! WARNING! OC'S INVOLVED!**

 **So I binge watched the whole Mirai Nikki series in one day and now I am hyped up to type a sequel of the _Future Diaries: Death Battle_ that I wrote a year ago. Things won't be as violent as last time... hopefully. Same cast, same relationship, same character developed from the FIC okay? Not the anime or manga.**

 **I am also going to take a friend's advice to trry to ship Yukiteru with Sixth. I'm not particularly a YunoXYukiteru fan but I don't know who to ship him with because Ninth is too old for him and I was told Sixth was a good go. So I will try it.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME TO A NEW WORLD  
** After Yukiteru had won the little prank battle from last time, he and the rest of the Future Diary Holder gang later on met the real people that Mur Mur based off the Past Diary Holders from, seeing that their personalities differ from the one they've seen in the game, but later on they spent time with these people to get to know them better, as Yukiteru suggested, in hopes that their anger would dissipate.

They celebrated 'Yukiteru's' birthday as excuse to invite the Past Diary Holders to join them, things went well until...

Static.

' _What was that just now? Something changed in the diary?'_

10/23 6:45 [Amano Household outside]  
Sixth will be coming to visit me, carrying ingredients for a meal.  
10/23 6:50 [Amano Household outside]  
Yuno arrives at the same time as Sixth and they had a staredown.  
10/23 7:01 [Amano Household outside]  
Ninth comes with tone of the Seventh, Ai, and they stop Yuno and Sixth from fighting.

' _What the heck is this?! Why are all these people meeting up in front of my house?!'_

Yukiteru hurried to the front door, making sure to shoo Sixth before she and Yuno proceeds with their staredown. _Static._ And the moment he opens the door, he sees that Sixth was about to knock and Yuno was riht behind her with an ax ready to swing over at Sixth's head.

With quick reflexes, Yukiteru pulls Sixth out of the way, the two of them stumbles and they fall backwards with Sixth crashing on Yukiteru and Yuno's eyes widening seeing the position they are in. Sixthw as relieved Yukiteru served as a cushion but Yukiteru was nervous how Yuno would act seeing how things went down. "Y- Yuno don't!" he shouts as soon as he regained his ability to speak. He couldn't see Yuno with Sixth blocking his view but he knows she's going to attempt to kill Sixth.

He was right.

 _Static._ Yuno was about to swing her ax again, attempting to end Sixth when two people grabbed her from behind. "Yukii!"

"Whoa easy there Gasai, you got it all wrong." Ninth tells Yuno with a smug grin, her hand holding on Yuno's wrist and Ai holding the other.

"Let me go Ninth! I must do this to free Yukii from Sixth! She's trying to manipulate him!"

"Sixth is here to follow some traditional nonsense." Ninth explained vaguely and Yuno stared at Sixth and Yukiteru who got back on their feet. Sixth seemed to be blushing so she quickly misunderstood.

"I- It's not nonsense!" Sixth shouts at Ninth. "Someone who grew up to only blow things wouldn't understand the responsibilities of a high priestess!"

"'Grew up to blow things'," Yuno repeated with a chuckle, "You say some funny things, Sixth. I agree with you on that one. All her mind knows is to screw up!" Yuno finishes and she begins to laugh cynically, purposely annoying Ninth who releases her wrist.

"You talk big Sixth when you grew up to only get screwed!" Ninth retorts and Sixth blushes but with a mix of irritation.

"T- That's not true! In this world that never happened!"

' _Aren't you girls already breaking the barrier between worlds already by spouting things that happened in the other words?'_ Yukiteru thought as he listened to their banter. Almost as if they were all close friends and that it was natural... which makes things more confusing.

"W- Wait a minute!" Yukiteru shouts to get their attention. "WHAT THE HECK IS EVERYONE DOING HERE?!"

The girls turned to each other for a moment before turning back to him to explain. "I am here for Yukii of course! To protect him from witches who plans to seduce you!" Yuno said, eyeing Ninth and Ai before glaring at Sixth.

"I came to play with Yukiteru!" Ninth claimed. "His charms usually work on women so if I take you with me, I can use you to distract that Kaede woman!" Yukiteru grew a twitch in his head as he realized how low Ninth was. ' _You're still hung over that?'_

"Oh, I tagged along with Ninth heading here since I've been planning to talk to you about something." Ai explains.

"Talk to ME?!" Yukiteru was at loss for words. It wasn't weird for him if Yuno was stalking him and Ninth unexpectedly- despite that it seemed normal already- paying him visits but now even the Seventh?! He turns to the Sixth lastly, wondering what she wants.

"I... I came here to personally... to personally invite you to the upcoming ceremony in the omekata Temple." she tells him.

"Invite Yukii?! Then why are all _that_ necessary?!" Yuno points angrily at the ingredients scattered on the floor.

"I- It was... a required act before inviting someone... to show courtesy." Sixth replied shyly and Yukiteru couldn't hold it any longer. Something was off, something was definitely off.

"DEUS! IF THIS IS YOUR WORKING I WANT TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and the girls stared at him.

Silence.

"Yukii..."

' _Why am I not waking up? Do I have to die first?'_ He thought.

"This isn't a dream, First." Ai tells him since Ninth doesn't seem to want to break the bad news to him. "We are really here."

' _It's real?!'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **YUKII!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **PLEASE, DON'T GO!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I AM NOT DOING THE SAME THING AGAIN!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **YOUR MISTAKE IN THE PAST, IS YOUR MISTAKE UNTIL NOW...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

 **DO YOU... HATE ME?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TAKE MY HAND!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **COME ON, HAVE A LITTLE FAITH!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **THIS ISN'T TIME FOR JOKES!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **YUKITERU... LIVE.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **STATIC.**_

Yukiteru opens his eyes to see that he was teleported along with every other diary holder with Deus. Everyone seemed to also just have woken up and had questioning looks at each other why they were teleported back to where it all started.

"Deus." he spoke but Deus didn't come. Instead, Mur Mur did.

"Diary Holders, I want to tell you something." Mur Mur starts. Bacchus clicks his tongue.

"This better not be another prank or a stupid game to amuse yourselves!"

"You are all being hunted." Mur Mur said straight out. "For some reason I could not contact Deus who is locked up in his own power right now. What he was able to tell me before I lost contact with him is that 'the diary holders are being hunted'."

"Being hunted?! For what?!"

"What's going on?"

"Is this another death battle?"

"Mur Mur... what about those visions we saw?" Yukiteru asked, remembering that he had faint visions of something before he woke up. Everyone was quiet to listen to what Mur Mur had to say.

"I don't know... but it's probably a glimpse of the future. If not your future, then the future of someone you love."

Fear crawled into their hearts and minds when they heard this. Something terrible was about to start and they knew at once it was going to be something bad. Yukiteru turned to Yuno, Ninth, then the rest of his comrades. They've all been through a lot, but it doesn't change the fact that this bond may break as another wave of unexpected brutality is about to hit them.

"Screw that!" Marco yells. "I am not going to let anyone hurt Ai again!"

"I will protect Yuno-neechan!" Rei declared.

"The person causing this, is the hunter who is hunting us right?" Ninth asked. "So if by any chance we kill this person, everything will be back to normal?"

"As far as I've searched, it's not just one person. I believe they are a group of diary holders." Mur Mur explains and the surprises keeps on dropping on them like a bomb. Another enemy, another group... and they are also diary holders.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Bacchus complains.

"If we kill them then it won't be a problem." Third says.

"T- They're hunting us remember? So their diaries may be Hunting Diaries or something!" Twelve informed everyone one of the possibilities.

"C- Crap!"

"Don't worry." Mur Mur speaks. "Your future diaries will work. Once it breaks though, you will be gain a disability instead of dying. It was a side effect that Deus and I were working on so no one would die."

"Well wow that's reassuring!" Fourth shouts.

"Use your diaries wisely!" Mur Mur shouts at them with a louder voice. They turned to her to see that for some reason, she was being erased from existence. Her hand was fading rather slowly.

"M- Mur Mur?" Yukiteru spoke when he was the first to notice. "Y- Your hand..."

"I- I guess I'm next..." Mur Mur says, a tear dropping from her eye. "...fight well everyone."

"H- hey if you disappear what would happen to us?!" Tenth questioned.

"Deus power would still be with you... and of course you have backup with you. I made sure of that before I called everyone here." Mur Mur tells them.

"B- Back up?"

It didn't take long until Mur Mur completely disappeared right in front of their eyes and the world they are in began to crumble. Yukiteru kept his eyes locked on the location where Mur Mur once floated on. It wasn't another prank. It wasn't another simple amusement... something big was going on.

"Well then, let's meet at Eight's house after this and let's talk. It's not safe here anymore." Bacchus says, being the first to leave.

"I'll be there." Twelve agreed.

"W- Wait! Why does it have to be my place again?!" Eight complained but the majority had already disappeared, ready to travel to her house. "Fine..."

As everyone disappeared, Yukiteru was left with Yuno.

"Yukii?"

"Yuno..."

"Let's go together."


	2. Chapter 2: Investigation Begins!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI.**

Date Uploaded: October 23, 2017- Monday.

 **Note:** Advanced apologies for the OOC'.

 **Summary: Sequel to** ** _Future Diaries: Death Battle_** **. My own FD universe. Yukiteru and his gang finally met the Past Diary Users, they hung out and things were okay between them. But now they have a new enemy to face, a new set of Diary Holders?!**

 **WARNING! OC'S INVOLVED! WARNING! OC'S INVOLVED!**

 **I am also going to take a friend's advice to trry to ship Yukiteru with Sixth. I'm not particularly a YunoXYukiteru fan but I don't know who to ship him with because Ninth is too old for him and I was told Sixth was a good go. So I will try it.**

 **CHAPTER TWO: INVESTIGATION BEGINS!  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **  
**

 **YUKII!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **PLEASE, DON'T GO!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I AM NOT DOING THE SAME THING AGAIN!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **YOUR MISTAKE IN THE PAST, IS YOUR MISTAKE UNTIL NOW...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

 **DO YOU... HATE ME?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TAKE MY HAND!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **COME ON, HAVE A LITTLE FAITH!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **THIS ISN'T TIME FOR JOKES!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **YUKITERU... LIVE.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **STATIC.**_

Yukiteru wakes up to find himself back in the real world, Yuno, Ninth, Sixth and Ai with him from where they were before they were teleported. Everyone was present and everyone agreed to walk together to Eight's place.

When they arrived, the meeting already started.

According to their conversation, they will start looking for the backup that Mur Mur mentioned. They thought maybe it was Akise and his gang again so that was the first place to search. The other team will search and investigate for the 'Hunters' that may or may not have started their hunt already and last team will prepare for both defense and offense towards them.

"So the teams are divided this way," Bacchus says, "First, Second, Fifth and Sixth will be in charge of searching for the 'backup' that Mur Mur mentioned. Third, Fourth, Ninth and Tenth will be out searching for the Hunters and learn anything you can from them. And lastly, Sevenths, Eight, Twelve and me will be staying here to prepare the defense and offense plans."

(1, 2, 5, 6 **xxxx** 3, 4, 9, 10 **xxxx** 7, 8, 11, 12)

"Why is it so obvious that you are putting yourself in a safe team?" Ninth pointed out.

"It's not that! It's just that it isn't my forte to be out in the field!" he defends.

"Suspicious..." Fifth muttered.

"What makes you leader anyway? Shouldn't First be the leader?" Ai tells him.

"I agree with her." Fourth says and Bacchus scratches his head in annoyance.

"Because I am taking initiative to lead! I don't see Yukiteru having any interest in this matter! All he does is cower and use Second to protect him!" he continued to justify but everyone didn't seem to agree with him.

"I agree..." Yukiteru spoke. "...to Bacchus' plan."

"Yukii?"

"For now the best move is to gather intel on our enemy and allies until they make their move. If they start their move then our plans will change as well." Yukiteru says and everyone nodded in agreement.

"T- That's similar to what I said!" Bacchus complains.

"It makes more sense coming from First than you." Ninth uttered and that irritated Bacchus more than before.

"Well then, let's start our investigation!"

"Yes let's go!"

* * *

While everyone was with their own teams, Yukiteru was at home, telling his team that he forgot something and that he will catch up with them, not knowing that Yuno knows he was lying. Either way, Yuno chose to distract Rei and Tsubaki while Yukiteru does whatever he was planning to.

He was at home, thinking...

Static.

10/23 5:12 [Amano Household outside]  
The pizza guy delivers the pizza in the wrong address.  
10/23 5:15 [Amano Household outside]  
Mail was delivered personally by a friend.

' _What is this?'_

Yukiteru got off the bed and opened the door before the pizza delivery person could ring the doorbell.

Iwada Mamoru, freaked out as he backed away from Yukiteru. "Whoa what are you a psychic?!" I haven't rang the doorbell yet!" As much as Mamoru was surprised, so was Yukiteru.

"Y- You?!"

"Oh you're the birthday boy who invited us to a party last time, huh? Thanks for that."

' _Iwada Mamoru, he owns the past diary called Writers Diary, a diary that can see through old and deleted posts online. He used to hate me a lot, at least on the other world, but in this world, he was a neet who delivers pizza.'_

"Uh yeah."

"Anyway this is-"

"No I didn't order any pizza, there must be some mistake!" Yukiteru tried to explain, the last thing he wants is to pay for a pizza that he didn't order.

"Oh but it's already been paid for!" Mamoru explains.

"What?" Behind Mamoru, a girl was walking towards them, she was holding a letter of invitation. "S- Saya?!"

"Tokuu and I want to return the favor for last time. So we're inviting you to my birthday." Saya says and gives him the letter she was holding. Yukiteru hesitantly took it from her hand. "Don't worry, you can invite your friends too."

"Saya... I.. I.." he wasn't sure how to explain it, but he doubts that his friends will accept to party when lives are on the line. "There's a lot that we have to do at the moment. I'm not sure we can-"

It was soft. Saya's lips were soft. And tasted that of strawberries. Yukiteru froze when Saya had planted her lips to his.

' _N- No, this can't go any longer! If it does then Yuno...!'_

He knew that Yuno can see the future and that right now she may be on her way back to try and prevent this from happening. He pushed her away with an obvious shocked expression in his face. Mamoru himself was surprised to see them kiss.

"Saya- you...!"

"I'm sorry. I just thought that I had to steal a kiss from you before I lose my chance." she says before walking away. Mamoru following after her.

' _W- What just happened?'_

* * *

Later, Yukiteru joins Yuno and the others at Sixth's place and there they spent their whole day finding no clue on what Mur Mur was talking about. "Backup", she could've meant a new set of diary holders or new technology.

Yukiteru asked how it went with Akise and the others but they said they knew nothing of the current news on Deus nor have they seen Mur Mur recently. It was almost as if they've reached a dead end. But Rei's keenness was still in tact.

"Say Yukiteru-niichan, what's that on your pocket that you've been hiding?" he asked, Yuno and Sixth suddenly eyed his pocket.

"W- What are you talking about?"

"You've been nervous while putting your hand in your pocket... what's in it?" Rei asked innocently.

"I- It's nothing!"

"Yukii, what is it?"

Yukiteru sighed in defeat as he brought out the folded invitation he received from Saya. Which reminds him, it was odd that Yuno was acting normal after that kiss and odder that she didn't show up or snapped when they met.

"Yuno... your diary..." he muttered.

"My diary?" Yuno tilted her head to the side, staring at Yukiteru in wonder. Then she picks up her diary from her pocket to see what he was talking about.

10/23 11:10 [Omekata Temple]  
Rei-kun notices something odd about Yukii and I see it too!  
What are you up to Yukii?  
10/23 11:20 [Omekata Temple]  
Yukii shows us an invitation letter from my past holder counterpart.  
That wench! What does she need from my Yukii?!  
10/23 11:30 [Omekata Temple]  
Yukii convinces me to go to the party. If Yukii says so...

She turns to Yukiteru, wondering if he was sending some secret message. But it looked like he was disappointed in the results of Yuno's reaction. Now Yuno was more worried. What was he expecting exactly?

"Speak out First!" Rei shouts, "You're making Yuno-neechan worried!"

"W- Well, it's just that..." how was he going to say it? ' _Is it best that Yuno doesn't know? If she doesn't then why? How? Was it only my imagination? No, the letter proves she was real... or was the kiss the only thing fake?'_

"First..." Sixth was also worried now. Yukiteru was obviously acting odd.

' _What do I do? I want to say something but Yuno might... Wait! Maybe... just maybe...!'_

Yukiteru shows them the letter just as Yuno's diary had predicted, a letter that they also stared at in wonder, excluding Yuno who already knew. She was jealous, she was angry, but she couldn't react yet. No, not yet. She needs to hear what he has to say.

"I've been invited by Saya Mikazuki to her birthday party to repay our kindness for last time." he says. No need to lie about that part.

"But Yukii! We have a mission to do!"

"It's a waste of time to even consider it." Rei stated.

"Yes but what if they are the backup that Mur Mur was talking about?" Yukiteru pointed out. "I mean, they used to be past diary holders. What if Mur Mur and Deus also made alterations like they did with the diaries?"

"What sort of alterations? Like their memories are replaced with the one from the other world? Or there are clones of them again?" Tsubaki asked. Yukiteru wasn't sure. It was a spur of the moment idea after all.

"W- Well we'll never know unless we check them out!"

"But Yukii... what if it's a trap? What if they are the Hunters!" Yuno pointed out another possibility. It was possible but, it was a risk Yukiteru was willing to take.

"We should at least give this a try."

"Fine. I will join you. For Yuno-neechan's sake." Rei says.

"I will send my followers to protect you." Sixth offered. And all that was left was Yuno.

"Okay, I'm coming too."

Yukiteru wasn't sure it was a good idea though. "Yuno, I have an important mission for you."

* * *

 **[Location: Unknown]**

"Did you find any diary holder yet?"

"No. But I have a suspect."

"Who?"

"Tsubaki Kasugano, the high priestess of the Omekata Temple."


	3. Chapter 3: Our backup is!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI.**

Date Uploaded: November 9, 2017- Thursday.

 **Note:** Advanced apologies for the OOC'.

 **Summary: Sequel to** ** _Future Diaries: Death Battle_** **. My own FD universe. Yukiteru and his gang finally met the Past Diary Users, they hung out and things were okay between them. But now they have a new enemy to face, a new set of Diary Holders?!**

 **WARNING! OC'S INVOLVED! WARNING! OC'S INVOLVED!**

 **CHAPTER THREE: OUR BACKUP IS...?!**

"So that's their plan?" Bacchus asked through the phone.

"Yeah. Seems like Yukiteru's wits is telling him that past diary holders are involved in this battle." Tsubaki added and Bacchus nodded. "I will keep an eye on him and the Fifth for now. We will update everyone else for progress."

"And Second?"

"Yukiteru sent her somewhere. He didn't tell me nor Fifth."

"Alright."

 **[10/24 MIKAZUKI HOUSEHOLD]**

Yukiteru and Reisuke arrived in Saya's house just as the invitation's written address said. The party was lively but it wasn't as loud as he thought it would be. The house was huge and there were a lot of people too. Yukiteru tried to act natural while Reisuke had no problem playing safe.

He rang the doorbell and the person to open was Tokuu.

"Ah Yukiteru! Glad you could join in!" Tokuu greets him and gestured that they enter. "You brought the kid along? What happened to that girl with you? Yuno was it?"

"She couldn't come. That's all there is to it." he says and Tokuu raises his arms in surrender.

"Just asking, nothing personal there." he says and the two enters the house. "Enjoy yourself then. Saya would be in her room."

When he left, Yukiteru checked where he was headed before putting a hand over Reisuke's head, "Listen, you remember the plan right?" he said and Reisuke nodded slightly to make sure no one notices, his eyes locked on the puppet in his hands. "Just like last time, I'll leave everything to you."

"Just make sure you don't cheat on Yuno-neechan." Reisuke muttered before walking away, acting normal.

Yukiteru makes his way towards Saya's room, it felt as if he knew where he was going too for some reason. And without knocking, he entered through the door and he saw Saya was lying on the floor. "SAYA!" He ran towards her and quickly lifted her to sit up. "Saya what happened?! Hey!"

' _Who did this?! Did the Hunters get to her already?! Was my hunch correct?!'_

He felt something in his hand, something warm. He looked down in his hand holding her, seeing blood drip from her, a knife placed at the exact location where he stabbed her in the other world. His eyes widened at the reality before him. It was happening faster than he imagined.

' _What is this...? Why...? Not again...'_

"Saya..."

Faint images flashed before his eyes, voices too hazy to understand but he can recognize these voices so well, he just couldn't understand what they were saying. It continued on and on as his heart began to beat rapidly. In fear. Fear gripped his heart so tightly that he couldn't move from where he was, his eyes locked on the stab wound Saya had, the blood dripping on him.

' _Was she aware that she'd die? No... if that's the case then did she predicted her future?! Can't be!'_

"Yu..."

He looks down on her, seeing her mouth move, a very small sound coming out from her.

"Saya, are you...?"

"...ki..."

' _I don't know what I am supposed to do... Deus... Mur Mur... the Hunters... there's just too much happening at the same time!'_

But then it struck him. That ephemeral kiss... Yuno wasn;t aware it happened, neither was it recorded in her diary. Why was it? What was the secret? He stared down on Saya's lips... what was the secret behind it? Who was she? What is her role in this incident? Is she really supposed to help or was it a coincidence?

Without thinking, he leans down the kiss her.

Immediately, more images flashed before his eyes. Almost as if it was rewinding back to some point. He tried focusing on the images he sees, noticing that it seemed like it was what Saya was doing yesterday. She was handing out invitations to people she wanted to invite to her birthday.

 _"Hmm... who else should I invite?"_

 _"Are you crazy? You already invited a bunch of people!" Tokuu exclaimed in panic._

 _"Obviously you don't know the perks of being a female celebrant."_

 _"Excuse me?!"_

 _"Too bad Minami-san will visit the temple today. Oh yeah! Maybe that Yukiteru guy can come! I don't know his address but I can find him! Crazy stalker mode; ON!" she shouts with a specific power ranger pose._

 _"Please stop. It hurts the eyes." Tokuu said, blocking his eyes from the view._

 _"I will start searching now!"_

 _"Wait, there's a gift for you! I think you have a secret admirer already. Here." Tokuu hands over a necklace. "I received one too, pretty cool, huh?"_

Yukiteru stopped the kiss and checked Saya's neck to see that she was wearing the same necklace in the vision. Yukiteru took it and threw it on the floor to crush with his feet, seeing that there was a device planted inside.

Things just continue to escalate as he gathers more information from what was happening.

' _Saya was being watched... the person who gave the necklace must be one of the Hunters... then that means they are aware that Saya and the others are diary holders!'_

Yukiteru gently places Saya down, and ran downstairs to find Tokuu. If he also received one then he is also being watched and probably could be one of the targets as well. But when he arrived downstairs, he did not expect to the guests crowding on something.

' _W- Why is everything happening so fast...?'_

He pushed through the crowd to see Reisuke lying on his own pool of blood. Yukiteru places a hand over his mouth, succumbing to fear now. The diary hunters... they were dangerous, more dangerous than he got Saya, and now Reisuke. He couldn't think straight, his eyes blurring as tears begin to fall from his eyes. Reisuke's corpse not disappearing from where he was staring.

The crowd panicked when they heard a girl scream, pointing at the pool at the back where Tokuu's body was floating in the pool dyed with blood. His blood.

' _No... this can't be... I was too late... to save them?'_

Yukiteru remained frozen to where he stood while everyone was in panic. Did he lose this round already?

He takes his diary to see for anything new to happen. But all he could see was his DEAD END. ' _I... I'm sorry. I guess this isn't my role anymore.'_ He thought, dropping his phone afterwards as he fell on his knees. ' _Win this hunt for me... everyone.'_

"Yukiteru... live."

 **BANG!**

* * *

"No that would be too boring."

"Oh! Oh oh oh oh! What about a lolita dress? That would be interesting to see!"

"You're a pervert."

Yukiteru heard voices. He thought it


End file.
